Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which performs bracket shooting.
Description of the Related Art
Even photos of the same shooting scene show different expression depending on settings of the settings for shooting (exposure, in-focus position, WB, and the like) of an image pickup apparatus. For this reason, it is not easy for the user to select the most appropriate settings for shooting for a shooting scene. To address this issue, an image pickup apparatus is conventionally known in which the bracket shooting is performed by altering an exposure, an in-focus position, a WB setting, and the like which are previously set when a user takes an image of a shooting scene such as a scene containing a plurality of objects and a high-contrast scene, for which settings for shooting are difficult to set.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-67464 discloses a digital camera in which the bracket shooting can be performed. A digital camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-67464 takes images of the same object based on a plurality of parameters, generates a plurality of images, and shows the images at different timings with respect to each step of the parameter.
However, in order to effectively utilizes functions of the bracket shooting as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-67464, it is necessary to set appropriate parameters depending on the shooting scene when performing the bracket shooting. For this reason, the bracket shooting requires cumbersome settings and advanced knowledge, and it is difficult to perform the bracket shooting appropriate to the shooting scene.